The Walking Dead
by The Stream
Summary: The untold story of Jeff Grimes. (I do Not Own The Walking Dead)
1. Is The First Cut Deep

_**Author Note**_

* * *

_**Hey everybody! The Stream here with a new story for everyone. First of all I just wanted to let you all know that I maybe wont continue my other story of Naruto in quite some time, just because that story isn't really important to me as Shinichi Kudo's Journeys is. **_

_** But I wanted to tell you that this story of The Walking Dead is really speciall for me, just because I bring to life a character that has yet to be seen in the comics or the TV series, and that character is Jeff Grimes, Rick Grimes younger brother. **_

_** I'm sure that Robert Kirkman (author of the walking dead) has some kind of plans for Jeff, but I wanted to tell his story in my way, and I hope you as a reader will enjoy it. **_

_** So as I said before: I will not continue my Naruto story for a long time, so I don't want to keep you any longer on my author note and away from the story, because I'm sure you want to read about Jeff Grimes now, and not about my other stories... Well, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Is the first cut deep?**_

Jeff walked up to the second floor of his house. He heard his daughter calling for him. "Daddy! Daddy I'm hurt!" She had called, and Jeff who was on the phone with his boss in his law firm had too finish the call. Jeff could feel how angry his boss became when Jeff told him that his boss had to call back later.

Jeff's boss: Ronald B. Taker, had been Jeff's boss for over seven years, and Ronald had never been disappointed at Jeff as a lawyer, actually he was one of the top lawyers in Boston.

Jeff found his 8 year old daughter Lisa in the bathroom on the second floor, she had cut her finger pretty bad, and Jeff was afraid that they maybe had too drive her to a hospital. Lisa just sat there on here knees on the cold bathroom floor and looked at her dad with her finger raised towards him. "It hurts daddy," she said. Jeff felt bad for her, he really did, but he never knew what he would do when this problem came up. His brother Rick always knew though, he always knew what to do.

His relationship with his brother was a tough one, they always fight each other, and always competed over stuff. Sometimes Jeff won sometimes it was just Rick who won. But Rick took home the whole competition when he made Lori his girlfriend. That was the final straw, for their relationship.

Jeff carried Lisa downstairs, and put her on a black sofa in the living room. Then Jeff looked around the house for some kind of band aid, he couldn't let Lisa get hurt by a cut. Her mother, Jeff's Ex-wife Amy would be mad as hell at him.

In the end he couldn't find any type of band aids, and had too call someone for help, but he just didn't want to call the hospital, they would think he is a bad parent and probably take her away from him, and that would not happen, not while Jeff was drawing breath. In the bathroom he found a rag and some disinfection to help him clean up the cut. Then he went back to the living room, and sat down on the sofa next to Lisa. "So, so, daddy's here," Jeff said as he held her finger and started to clean the wound. "So... Hold the rag on top of your wound for a while, and we will see if it stops."

"And if it doesn't stop? What then?" Lisa asked her dad with sad eyes, her brown hair going down too her shoulders, and her deep blue eyes looked straight into Jeff's.

Jeff gave her a smile. "Of course it will stop honey, the cut doesn't really look that deep, you will be okay, trust me, OK?" Lisa looked at him and nodded her head.

"Alright, daddy, I will." Lisa said as she held the rag against the cut, he and probably Lisa hoped that the cut wasn't all that bad. After that Jeff walked into the kitchen too look for something for Lisa to eat.

"Lisa, would you like me too order you some pizza?" Jeff called out over his left shoulder. Lisa took up her little teddy bear named snuggle with her right hand, and went into the kitchen, and she also looked inside. There was nothing really inside the fridge, that Lisa would like so she just looked up to her father and shook her head as in denial.

"No thanks dad," she said and went back to the sofa, Jeff looked at her as she sat on the sofa, she looked as, but yet calm and happy at the same time. The divorce of her parents must have been hard on her, he couldn't even imagine, she was just a child. She's never even been living in a home with two parents.

Jeff went to his office/study on the first floor and sat in front of the desk. There were some paperwork on the table, and Jeff tried too look through them and maybe get some work done. But he couldn't, he was just thinking about Lisa. Was it hard for Lisa to be with her dad? Or did she have problems at home (her moms house then) he didn't knew, and even if he did want to find out what would he say?

On the table there was a picture of Jeff and Lisa when they both went to the big carnival that sometimes past through the city. Jeff could remember how glad Lisa was when she found out that she was going to the carnival. That big smile on her face, warmed Jeff's heart, and he would never forget it. But as the years passed by Lisa probably found out in school that her parents were actually divorced going back 7 years.

Jeff couldn't look at the picture anymore, it just gave bad memories from the past, so he opened a drawer in his desk and put the picture in there. "Daddy, what are you doing?" Said Lisa's voice coming from the door into the study.

"Nothing, nothing at all honey. What's wrong?" He looked at Lisa who was standing by the door frame looking at Jeff.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what you were doing in your office, because you have told me that nobody can enter, right?" Jeff looked at his daughter. _How could I say that to my own daughter? _Jeff was thinking on the mistakes he did as a father, and there were many or even a lots of mistakes.

"You can come in sweetheart, it's just that nobody can enter when I'm working, I can't get disturbed when I'm in here with something important from the job, but you could come in now if you want," Jeff said as he rose up from the chair and bent on one knee in front of his daughter. "Are you alright Lisa, how's school and everything else?"

It looked like Lisa didn't what to talk about school and stuff like that, she just shook her head. "It is nothing really, I'm going downstairs to watch TV." Lisa said as she walked out from the study, Jeff just looked at her going out. He didn't know what to say, so it was just best to keep quiet.

Then his cellphone started to ring inside his blue jeans pocket, he took it up and looked at the display... It was Lori who was calling. That surprised Jeff to no end, he hadn't talked to Lori or Rick in a couple of months. "Lori hey, how are you doing? I haven't heard from you guys in a while."

_"I'm fine Jeff, but that's not why I am calling you..." _Lori's voice sounded scared for some reason, and Jeff was getting worried.

"What? What is going on, is Carl all right?" Jeff asked.

_"Yeah, yeah, he is fine, it's just that something has happened too Rick."_

"What?"

"_Rick was shoot..."_

_**Two weeks later**_

A lot of stuff had changed in those two weeks, the dead were up and walking around eating people, well, you all know the story...

Jeff and his daughter had fled Boston, and started to travel, and escaping the huge horde in the city. He didn't know why he thought that it would be safer on the countryside, but it just seemed like the right choice at the time, and so did everyone else in the city.

It was tough to flee the city, leaving everything behind. The job, the life everything, you even lost your family if you had such bad luck. About eight hours after the outbreak started everyone living in the city noticed that the national guard and the police didn't have any kind of control left, so they all started too panic, the streets were filled with people, trying to escape the horde of walkers that controlled the city by then, trying to survive.

Jeff stayed in his house with his daughter for a couple of days until everything was calm outside, then Jeff and his daughter could look for a safe place to stay.

Jeff had started to run out on food, so he had to find something too eat for Lisa and himself, or they would starve to death, and Jeff couldn't let that happen, he had too protect his daughter no matter what happened. Jeff knew that it would be hard to find food anywhere just because everyone else had surely taken it already, and Jeff didn't really live close to a shopping district or a mall.

Jeff had looked out on the street in front of his house from one of the windows on the first floor, it was empty of humans, but a couple of walkers were roaming around. _Damn! _Jeff thought to himself. It was going to be hard avoiding all of the walkers outside, without taking some down, but that was too risky, what if other walkers heard? No, he had too come up with something, some kind of plan, it wasn't safe anymore in Jeff's house they had too find food, and fast.

Lisa who was sitting by the kitchen table had a sad look on her face and looked at Jeff. "Dad, where is mommy?" She asked him. Jeff didn't know what he would say, he hadn't any contact with his ex-wife since the outbreak started, and Jeff feared the worst for her.

"I don't know sweet pea, but she is probably at her house, and she can't come here for some reason, but don't worry I'm sure she's fine." Jeff had lied about the last part, he had heard on the radio that things were really bad in downtown Boston, some said that it was even worse there then outside the city. But Lisa didn't know that, she jsut nodded her head and became a little bit calmer.

A few days later Jeff had decided that he and Lisa would take his car that stood in the garage and was still in good function and take it too drive out from the city. Lisa became sad and angry that they didn't look for her mother in the city, but Jeff had lied too her again and told her that they had to find a safe place first then they could look for her in the city. But Jeff knew that if his wife still hadn't come and look for her family, she was most likely dead, or worse: one of the walkers...

_**Author note (again)**_

_**Hello again, I just wanted too let everybody know that this was the first chapter of my knew series, (if you skipped or forgot the first author note on this chapter) and it will probably be a long one. I just wanted to say sorry if you didn't really enjoy this chapter, it was more of an intro to the story, were I wanted too introduce the characters and some background on them, the next chapter will be good (I hope). We will follow Jeff and his daughter as they try too find a safe haven, but instead find countless of problems.**_

_**The Stream**_


	2. Are We Alone In Here

Chapter 2:

Are We Alone In Here?

* * *

Clouds that carried rain covered the sky, and it was getting darker by the minute. Lisa hated rain that was mixed with thunder, the sounds from the thunder made her run to her dad's bed and seek safe shelter under his blankets. At first Jeff thought that it was cute, but after a while it started to become weird, and if truth be told annoying.

Lisa played with her dolls in the back seat were she was sitting. Jeff didn't want her to sit up front, because if anything were to happen and they were attacked on the front of the car, he wanted Lisa away from the danger.

"Where are we going daddy?" Was Lisa's usual question, she asked that every hour. Like she was a timed machine.

"We'll see honey," was Jeff's answer every time. In really didn't know. Perhaps they were just running away from the walkers. But where could they run to? Boston, a whole city, was overrun in a couple of hours. The farmlands were also home to hundreds of walkers. So Jeff couldn't answer his daughter's question.

"Dad," said Lisa suddenly. "Could I ask you a question?" She asked. Jeff looked back at her from the review mirror, and smiled.

"Of course, sweet pea. Anything. You know that, right?" Jeff answered.

"Was it my fault, that you and mom separated?"

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Because I would understand if it was. I'm not really nice to you both and-" Jeff stopped his daughter from saying anything more.

"Lisa, listen to me: it was not your fault. Do you understand? Me and your mom love you, very much. Don't you ever think any thing else. We love you, remember that."

"But then... Why did you stop living together?" Jeff sighed deep for himself. He didn't how he would answer that question.

"It's a long story, Lisa. But it wasn't your fault."

"Alright," said Lisa. She looked out on the roads, from the window next to her. She looked as the high grass fields. She thought about her mother. How she missed her, so much. Lisa wasn't stupid though, she knew that she would never see her mother again. Of course she wished for it, a reunion, with her mom. But that wish would never come true. "I miss her..." Lisa said, with a sad voice.

"I know you do," Jeff answered.

They drove the car for many more hours. The sky was know dark, and it was harder to se the road in front of the car. Jeff didn't even know where they were driving anymore. Earlier there were signs telling where the car was headed, but now... It was dark, hard to tell what was written on the signs.

"Dad," Lisa said. "Look: a house." Lisa pointed towards a grass field. Where a big farm house was standing. Lisa could only see it because of the lights that were lit inside the house, that glowed through the windows. Jeff thought about what he was going to do. Should he drive up to the house, so he could ask for shelter? Or should he just drive on? But that question had an easy answer for Jeff. The car was running out on gas. Maybe this house had some, they could give to Jeff? He finally decided and drove up the driveway towards the house.

Jeff stopped the car in front of it, looking towards the house. The lights in the house were all gone. Jeff knew that they were watched. The people inside the house were probably aiming their guns at Jeff's head. As he sat there, waiting for someone to come outside. They sat in the car for probably ten minutes. Before someone came out from the house. It was hard to see, but Jeff thought that it was a man. The man that just came out from the house, holding a gun towards the car. Jeff reached out for his gun, and then went out from the car.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Lisa asked, she was afraid. Afraid of her dad getting hurt. She didn't have anybody else then, so she didn't want to lose her father.

"I'm going to go and talk to that man," Jeff answered. "You will stay in the car, daddy will be back in a few minutes," Jeff went out from the car and closed the car door behind him.

The man with the gun, that came out from the house, stopped. Pointing hit gun on Jeff, who was pointing his gun towards the man. They stood there, in the rain. Like some kind of western movie stand off.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"The name is Jeff Grimes, I'm seeking for a safe place to stay, for the night, and some gas for my car. I'm willing to trade for it." The man with the gun looked closely at Jeff, and then turned his eyes towards Jeff's car.

"Are you alone?" The man asked. Jeff shook his head, "no, I'm not. But I will be the one who talks with you for now. So do we got a deal or not?" The man lowered his weapon, and walked towards Jeff.

"Name is Brian, I have a son, and a wife up in the house. You could live here for a while with your daughter," Brian looked over at Lisa in the car, smiled and nodded. "I'll go back to the house, and tell my wife. You get your car inside the garage" Brian turned around and walked towards the house.

Jeff walked back to the car, and drove it inside the garage. For a moment he thought about what he was doing. Was it really that smart to trust Brian? To live in the same house with him? Why was he so nice to them, all of a sudden? All these thoughts inside his head. But Jeff needed a place to stay for a while.

Jeff and Lisa, were greeted by Brian's wife and son, Melissa and Cole. "Honey," Brian said. "This is Jeffrey Grimes, and this is his daughter Lisa Grimes." Melissa smiled and greeted him.

"Nice to meet you Jeff, can I call you Jeff?" Melissa asked. Jeff smiled and nodded. "Good, Cole. Say hello to these nice people," Melissa looked down to her son.

"Hello," Cole said. "Why does the mister limp?" He asked Jeff.

"Cole, you don't just ask that," Brian said with some anger in his voice. "Say you are sorry."

"No, it's alright. If you must know, I was in a accident many years ago, so thats how I got the limp."

"Well your daughter must be tired. Honey, why don't you show Jeff, and his daughter to their room." Melissa nodded, and they went upstairs. They stopped in front of a door in the second floor corridor.

"This is your room," Melissa said. Lisa opened the door and went inside. "If you excuse me Jeff, I need to get my son to back to bed. But I will meet downstairs in the kitchen, I think my husband would like to speak with you as well." After those words Melissa walked away with her son.

Jeff walked into his room, and closed the door after him. Lisa was standing by the bed in the room. "Lisa, you should get some sleep." Lisa looked up towards her father.

"Are we safe here dad?" She asked.

"I don't know honey, but I think so. Or at least for now, but we will soon start to travel again. We can never stay in one place for ever, unless it's a very safe place."

"Why can't we stay here? This seems like a safe house."

"Yes it does, but not for long. It's still to close to the city, and we both know that ain't a long way from here, and I think the walkers will soon start to move to the country side. So we need to be as far away from cities as possible, do you understand that?"

"I suppose I do, but I really hope we will find a safe place to live in."

"Me too honey, me too." Jeff kissed his daughter on the forehead, and helped her into bed. She looked after her dad as he limped towards the door.

"Dad... I love you," Lisa said, Jeff looked at her and smiled.

"I love you to sweetheart, good night." Jeff closed the door, he noticed that there was a key in the doors lock, so he locked the door. Thinking that it was safer for her and him, if nobody could go into the room. Jeff still couldn't trust Brian and his family. As Jeff walked into the kitchen he found Brian and his wife inside. Talking.

"Ah Jeff," Brian said. "Did your daughter like the room?"

"Yes she did. Look, I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here," Jeff started, but Melissa interrupted him.

"Nonsense, we are glad you are here. We couldn't just let you wonder out there in this weather."

"She is right," Brian said. "This weather could probably kill you before the walker do."

"Thank you anyway," Jeff said. "I could use some gas for my car. If you want to trade for it I got some stuff in the car."

"No, no, you will have some gas. We got gas left over, since before the outbreak,"Brian said. "This is my farm you understand, and we live here, so we don't really travel anywhere, except for the city to buy some things for the farm. How about you, Jeff, what did you do before the outbreak?"

"I was a lawyer," Jeff answered.

"A lawyer, oh my, that's a good job to have in a city," Melissa said. Jeff smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any family, outside of Boston?" Brian asked.

"A brother, he lives in Georgia."

"I have a cousin in Georgia, his name is Lee Everett, maybe you have heard of him. He killed a state senator," Melissa said. "He was always a good man, I don't understand why he did that."

"Mens minds work sometimes in strange ways, your cousin, Lee was his name? Maybe did kill this senator, but that doesn't have to make him a bad man, you know." Jeff said. Melissa nodded.

"So is your brother safe?" Melissa asked. Jeff smiled when he heard that question.

"My brother wouldn't be safe, even if he was in a prison."

"So you think... You think he is dead?" Melissa asked. Jeff smiled again.

"Nobody could kill Rick Grimes, but Rick Grimes."

_**Author Note**_

_**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't been active with this story. But that is going to change, I promise. I just heard from a friend that Jeffrey Grimes, or Jeff as he is called. Will never appear in the comics. Which I think is sad, but hey. If you ever want to read about Jeff Grimes awesome, but also hard, life in The Walking Dead this fanfic is just for you.**_

_** There was another thing I wanted to ask of you guys. Could you guys please show this fanfic to your friends. Not because I want to be famous, but because I want others to read about an awesome and unheard of character. And who knows? Maybe Robert Kirkman, will hear about this fanfic, read it and decide to bring back Jeff Grimes to the Walking Dead. You never know these things, could happen. Or at least I hope so.**_

_** So again, I'm sorry guys that I haven't posted a new chapter, so as I said. There will be new chapters soon, and many of them... **_


	3. Sit By The Fire

**Chapter 3:**

**Sit by the fire**

* * *

Jeff and Brian were both working to fix the fence that surrounded the property. The job was pretty simple, Jeff cut the boards by length, and then he gave them to Brian who nailed them against the fence.

"So, what happened to the fence?" Jeff finally had to ask Brian. The thought was going around inside his head. Brian stopped hammering with his hammer against the fence. He lowered his head towards the ground.

"We had an attack, the dead ones, almost made it over the fence. Luckily, I had my rifle. I don't even want to think about what would happen if they made it over, my family would…" Brian stopped in the middle of his sentence. The discussion was getting darker, and Brian had answered the question.

"It's all right, Brian. We don't need to talk about it, I'm sorry I brought it up in the first place," Jeff said, Brian shook his head as in a denial.

"Thanks, it's just… My family, you know? Sometimes it's hard to protect them when the world has gone to shit, like this."

"I understand that, believe me, I do."

"So how is your daughter?" Brian suddenly asked, Jeff kept cutting the board in front of him, with his saw. "Is she setting in all right?"

"I don't know," Jeff said, "I hope so, you and your wife, have done us a great service, and I hope I can return the favor one day," he added. Brian smiled and nodded, and then he turned back his head towards the fence.

"You don't have to return anything, Jeff. You and your daughter are our guests, and you can stay here for as long as you like," Brian said.

It was true, Jeff and his daughter, Lisa. Had both been staying in Brian's house for three days now, and though it was good to live under a roof. Jeff had to wonder when Brian's hospitality would end, because sooner or later it would end.

Brian was a kind man, no doubt about that. But Jeff had seen other men just like him. Who could change for the worse after the outbreak happened. Good and honest men became evil and distrustful men. So Jeff always remembered to keep a good eye on Brian, he could not trust him. Only pretend to do.

"We will be running out on food soon, Jeff. What should we do then?" Brian suddenly asked, his voice became dark, and went silent so no one would perhaps overhear them.

Jeff, didn't answer directly, instead he thought for a second, what would they do? There was no food anywhere; all of the shops were picked clean, by either bandits, or other survivors.

"I don't know," Jeff had to say, "but I'm sure we will figure something out, don't worry."

"How can I not worry, god dammit? My son is already asking for food, he becomes hungrier for each passing day, and I have nothing to feed his hunger. I wonder how other survivors have it; do you think they have it worst then us?"

Jeff sighed, "I don't know, Brian. I really don't, but I think this outbreak is not going to end for a while. Hell! I haven't heard anything from the military or the governments, maybe they have even abandon us."

"That's a horrible thought, Jeff. Just… Horrible, but I don't think the government is gone, they are just hiding somewhere, somewhere safe, from the undead. Waiting for everything to calm down, so then they can reclaim their world, and then rule it like they did before everything went to shit."

Both Brian and Jeff stood by the fence, silent. Then a voice called after them from the house. "Brian! I need your help, could you please come and help me?" It was Melissa who was calling for her husband.

"I'm coming, just wait a second, I need to talk with Jeff first," he said. Melissa then went inside the house again. Brian turned to Jeff again. "We will need to find food soon, Jeff. Or my family and yours will both, die." Brian left the backyard, and walked towards the house.

Jeff stood there by himself, holding the saw in his right hand. _But where are we going to find food? _Jeff thought for himself. Then he walked to the house.

He found Melissa, in the kitchen, looking for something. "What are you looking for, Melissa?" Jeff asked. "Maybe I can help you find it?" Melissa looked at him; she smiled with her beautiful smile, and shook her head.

"You don't need to, you should spend time with your daughter," she said. Melissa was a beautiful lady, long legged, with brown skin, and dark hair, and brown eyes. She was a bit younger then Brian, that anybody could see, and not just a couple of years.

"She is playing with Cole, in her room, they found some toys to play with, and I should let her be with kids in her own age. I think it's boring for her to always be around me," Jeff said. Melissa started to laugh.

"I don't think you are boring, Jeff," she said. "You are a good man, who wants to spend time with your daughter. There are men who don't even love their children enough."

Jeff frowned and looked at Melissa. "What do you mean? Are you talking about Brian? I'm sure that Brian loves Cole," he said. Melissa nodded her head.

"I'm sure he does to," she said. "But he doesn't show it, I think that with everything that is going on. He is changing and I don't like it."

"You shouldn't worry, he is not going to do something stupid, trust me." Jeff said.

"You don't know, Brian, as well as I do, Jeff. I am glad that you are loyal to him, because he let your family stay here. But I'm not so sure, that you are going to be safe here for long," Melissa said, with a dark tone in her voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Jeff. I am not stupid; I have known that we are running out on food for quite some time now, probably even before, Brian. I have just hoped that something will come up, and we would find more food. I now see that 'something' is not coming," she answered.

Jeff didn't even know what to say, he kept quiet for a short moment. "There has to be a place where we can find some food, nearby, there has to be," he said.

Melissa smiled again. "Your confidence is good, but the only place that may have food, is Boston, and searching for food there, is suicide."

Jeff went silent again; he knew that Melissa was right. He had barely escaped, Boston. So he would sure as hell not go back there, to search for something that probably wasn't there. "Good thing the undead only eats humans," Jeff said. Melissa smiled towards Jeff, but she didn't laugh.

"You are soon going have to leave this house with your daughter, Jeff. She will start to get more and more hungry, and you will be forced to leave us, with her, to find another place, with food," she said.

Yet again Jeff went silent. He stood in front of Melissa, and looked deeply into her brown eyes. He nodded his head. "You are right," he said. Much to her surprise, "I will take my daughter to another place, when you run out on food, and I will find that place with food, and when I do find it, you and your son could be with me," Jeff said.

"Cole, and me?" She asked surprised.

"W-well your husband to of course," he said.

"Of course," she said. With a smile, and then Lisa came into the kitchen. "I need to go and talk with Brian," Melissa said, as she left the kitchen. Jeff nodded, and let Melissa pass him.

"What are you doing down here, Lisa? Why aren't you up in your room?" Jeff asked, his daughter, as he went down on one knee in front of his daughter.

"I'm hungry dad, when are we going to eat?" She asked. Jeff sighed; he didn't know how to answer that question. He was starting to get hungry to, but he couldn't say that to Lisa, she would understand that there was no food to eat.

Jeff hugged his daughter, he felt sorry for her. "Soon, sweetheart. I promise," he could only say. Even, if it was a hollow promise.

Later that day, a car had stopped in front of the house. Just like Jeff had done with his car, three days ago. In the first floor, of the house, Brian and Jeff hid by the windows. Watching the car, that parked on the front yard. There was a man, and a woman inside the car. The man walked out first; he held an axe, close to his body. He looked around the property for any sign of human life, inside the house.

He was not a big man, he was short, and he had long jet black hair that went down towards his shoulders. And he had a cap on his head.

The man looked around a bit more, and then he turned around and waved his hand towards the car that he just came out from. Jeff, who was inside the house, looking from the window, turned his gaze towards the car.

"Can you see who is inside the car?" Brian asked, Jeff, who was hiding nearby, also close to a window. But he couldn't see the car, from where he was hiding.

Jeff quickly looked towards Brian, who was holding his rifle. That Jeff had seen the first time he saw Brian. It made Jeff shiver. "No," he finally said. "Not yet."

Then a woman walked out from the car, she was tall, beautiful, young, and had long red hair. She wore a white shirt, with blue jeans. She was saying something to the man. But Jeff couldn't hear what it was.

Then Jeff heard Brian loading his gun. He looked quickly over to Brian. "Relax!" He said. "Let them just look around, they will see that all the doors are locked, and then they will leave, we don't need to kill them."

"Fuck that, I'm not taking any chances," Brian said, and then he opened the front door and walked out. "Hey!" He shouted, pointing the rifle towards them. "Stay right there, or I swear to god, I will kill you so fast, you won't even notice it!"

"Dammit!" Jeff said to himself, and then he walked up from his hiding spot, and walked with a limp towards the front yard. "Take it easy, Brian."

The man and the woman on the front yard stopped and held up their hands, when they saw Brian with his rifle. "Come on man!" The man said. "We don't want any trouble," he added. The man then quickly stepped in front of the woman.

"Yes, we are only looking for a place to stay," the woman said.

"Where are you from?" Jeff asked.

"A small town, not long from here," the man answered. "We found a car, and drove away, the walkers attacked the town, and no one survived, well… Except for us," he added. He dropped the axe he was holding earlier towards the ground. "Look; as I said before, we are not looking for trouble, you can trust us. My name is Charles Donovan, and this is my sister, Erica Donovan."

The woman that was behind the man, waved her hand as a greeting. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," Jeff said. "My name is Jeff Grimes, and this is Brian." Brian looked with at Jeff with an angry expression.

"Fuck, Jeff. Tell them our whole life story while you are at it," Brian said, and then he lowered his rifle, and then looked at the man and the woman. "You can stay in the shed for tonight, but! If I get any sort of trouble from you, I will blow your goddamn head, trust me."

Charles and Erica, both went silent. They looked with shocked expressions at Brian, and then Charles nodded in agreement. "Good, we got a deal," he said. Then Charles took up his axe, and Brian quickly raised his rifle again. Charles held up his hand before he reached down to get the axe. "I'm just going to pick it up," and that he did. Then Charles threw the axe towards the ground in front of Jeff.

Jeff frowned towards Charles. "Why are you giving me your weapon?" He asked. With a tone in his voice, that hinted he was surprised, and a raised eyebrow.

"It's a sign of good faith between us, and so you don't need to worry, about us attacking you," Charles answered. Jeff smiled, and then he shook his head. Jeff went down on his left knee and picked up the axe. Then he threw it back towards the ground, in front of Charles. The latter looked at Jeff with narrowed eyes.

"A man should be able to protect his family, and I think I can speak for Brian, that you can stay in the barn, for some time, or until you decide to move on," Jeff explained. Charles nodded, and then he picked up his axe. They all turned their gazes towards Brian.

Brian stood for a moment with his rifle, and thought for himself. "All right, you can stay, but only for a couple of nights. I'm not turning this house to a fucking hotel," he said. Brian then turned around and walked towards the house.

"Thank you!" Charles called after Brian. The latter didn't respond. Then Charles smiled and looked at Jeff. "Thank you, truly. I don't know what we would have done, if not for you guys."

Erica smiled to, "yes, thank you so much, you seem a good man, Jeff," she said. The couple then turned to their right and walked towards a red big barn. That stood on the front yard.

A couple of hours later, the sky had gone dark, and stars covered the entire sky. Jeff had made a small camp fire, in the front yard. Melissa had brought a couple of chairs from the house and placed them around the fire. Now the whole group sat there, by the fire. Talking and eating some marshmallows, which Melissa found inside the house.

"I can't believe that I and my sister are eating marshmallows, when the world has gone to shit. I never thought I would do something this, ordinary again," Charles said, as he chuckled.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it," Brian said, with a dark tone in his voice. Charles and his sister looked towards Brian. "You will be leaving soon, and I don't want you to get comfortable, in my hospitality," Brian added.

Jeff sighed. "So… Charles, what did you do before the outbreak?" He asked.

"I was a mechanic, in the small town, me and my sister just escaped from," Charles answered.

"What about you, Erica?" Melissa asked.

"I was a teacher in a school, before all of this madness started. I don't even want to think about what has happened with the kids, which I used to teach, everything, reading, math and even English."

It must have been hard to leave your old lives," Jeff said, "this outbreak has probably destroyed many families already, I don't know if humanity could survive this," he added. Everybody went silent, and looked inside the flames. Jeff's eyes didn't become teary, from looking at the fire, for some strange reason. Jeff then looked at his daughter. He hugged her close to his body, and she hugged him back. "All we can do is, hope, and fight for survival, and a brighter tomorrow."


	4. There Will Be Blood

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**There will be blood**_

* * *

A walker was walking by himself, on the road. He was a older man, or used to be. Tall, his hair that used to be white, was now almost all gone from his rotting head, and as he walked, he made sounds that nobody could understand, like he wanted to speak, but just couldn't. Jeff, who was walking behind the walker. The latter had yet to notice him, which was good. Because then, Jeff could take the walker out silently and quickly.

A well struck blow with Jeff's hammer against the walkers head, was all that was needed for the walker to fall down to the ground, dead. Again.

Jeff turned around, and waved his hand in the air, as a signal for the others to come out from their hiding place, that was behind a car, a couple of yards down the road behind Jeff. He had told Brian, and Charles, that they should wait, while he goes and kills the walker.

Both Brian and Charles walked up the road to Jeff. "God dammit, Jeff, you are a damn good zombie killer," Charles said, with a smile on his face, as he looked down at the walker.

"So we are calling them zombies now?" Jeff said. Charles smiled again, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I don't like that we call them walker, I don't see the reason why, we can't call them zombies instead, I mean, we have all here seen a zombie movie, or two. So I just think it's cool that we call them that," Charles said.

"Can we place stop talking, before more of those motherfuckers show up?" Brian asked, as he held his rifle close to his chest and looked around the road were they stood.

Jeff nodded then he turned around and looked up the road where there were buildings at both sides of the roads. There were a total of eight buildings, and all of them used to house shops. Jeff and his little scout group, were looking for a food store. They were running out on food in the house, so Jeff finally decided that it would be smart to go out and search for more.

"Damn man, I really do hope, that we find some food, I'm getting really fucking hungry. I really think I could eat a whole horse," Charles said, as the group walked up the road.

"You are a strange man, Charles," Brian said. "Who the fuck, wants to eat a whole damn horse? I would be glad if we just find some food."

"Me too," Jeff said. "I don't think we will be able to survive long without food, not in that house, that needs work every day. Fixing the fence, the barn, and all of that other shit, we really need a break, and get us some food."

"So you don't think these buildings have already been picked clean, by other survivors?" Charles asked

"I don't know, I have to be honest with you, I do hope of course that we find some food, but... As you said, who knows, maybe other survivors have already been here," Jeff said.

"Are you two always this negative? Let's instead say that we will find some food, and not say, maybe somebody has already taken it all," Brian said. Jeff and Charles, both went silent. They didn't want to piss of Brian when he was on edge.

The group stopped in front of the first building to the left, it was not a big store, just three rows, with shelves that had nothing on them. "Damn, this one has nothing," Brian said, with great anger in his voice.

"Relax Brian, we still have many more shops to go, we will find something," Jeff said. Brian sighed, and then he turned and walked out from the store.

"I hope you're right," he said.

The next building to the right, also had nothing in it. Brian was getting more and more angry. Then they heard something behind a door, that lead into a bathroom. Jeff raised his hammer, and waited for something to come out from the bathroom.

Charles raised his axe he held with both his hands. "You think it's a zombie?" He asked. Brian raised his rifle, and quickly looked back at Charles.

"You wanna go and find out?" He asked. Charles looked at Brian, and then he shook his head in denial.

"Of course not," he said.

"Good," Brian said with a grin, "then shut up, and wait," and wait they did. Whatever was inside the bathroom, started to bang on the door, more and more, and harder. Then the door opened and out came a walker.

Brian raised his rifle and aimed at the walker. But Jeff stopped him from shooting by putting his hand on Brian's shoulder. Brian looked back at Jeff, who was shaking his head. "No, don't shoot it. If you do that, we risk getting more walkers to fight with, and then we will be forced to run back to the house, without food."

Brian thought for a moment, and then he nodded and lowered his weapon. Jeff let go of the mans shoulder, and walked towards the walker.

The walker went quickly towards Jeff, the walker held out his arms and tried to grab Jeff. But Jeff, was faster then that, he quickly dodged the walkers arms, and hit the walker right on the head. The walker went down.

"Shit! We got another one!" Charles called out, Jeff looked to his left, and saw a walker going towards him. Brian looked at Charles with his angry eyes.

"Shut up, you idiot, you are going to bring down more to us," Brian said. Charles then noticed that he had yelled out the warning. He nodded and was silent again.

Jeff killed the walker coming towards him, but then he noticed two other walkers going towards Brian and Charles from behind. They hadn't noticed the walkers yet. "Shit, look behind you," Jeff warned. Brian and Charles both looked back, at the walkers.

"Holy shit," Charles called out.

"How many are there of these bastards?" Brian had to ask, Jeff then saw that more walkers where walking into the store, from the back door, and even more from the front.

"Shit, we need to get out of here, now guys," Jeff said. Brian fired a shoot at one of the walkers in front of him. Charles hacked his axe right into one of the other walkers.

"You got a plan?" Brian asked. Jeff didn't have a plan, but they needed to do something or they would all die. Brian fired another shoot, and then another, he reloaded his rifle. But he was slow in doing that, a walker grabbed Brian on his shoulder, and wanted to bite Brian on the arm. But Jeff was quick and hit the walker on the head, with his hammer, and saved Brian. "Thank you," Brian said, with a nod.

"Thank me later, let get out of here first," Jeff said.

"But how?" Charles asked. "They are all around the shop, there's now way to escape," he added. Jeff stood there and thought for a second, and then it hit him.

"I got it!" He said. "Let's get up on the roof, the walkers cant climb up there, right?" Brian and Charles both nodded their heads, and the group ran fast to the back of the store. To a room where the manager of the shop used to sit inside. Jeff, who was last to run inside the room, closed and locked the door. Then he turned to Charles, "help me move the table in front of the door."

Charles who was scared shitless, just looked at Jeff for a few seconds. But after he nodded his head, and helped Jeff move the table in front of the door. "Good, now it will be harder for them to get inside," Jeff said.

The group could here the walkers outside, their sounds. They didn't even want to think about how many there were on the other side of the door. "Jeff, could you boost me up?" Brian asked, while he pointed up to the ceiling, were there was a open hatch. Jeff nodded, and helped Brian climb up to the hatch.

When he was on the roof, Brian held down his hand so Jeff could grab it, and climb up the hatch. When Jeff was up on the roof, Brian helped Charles next.

"You alright, Charles?" Jeff asked the young man. Charles looked at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, really. I will be okay when we get the hell outta this place," Charles answered.

"Uh, guys, I think you want to see this," Brian said, as he stood on the edge of the roof, and looked down towards the main entrance to the shop they were just inside.

"Jesus christ," Jeff said as he looked down from the edge. There were several dozen of walkers in front of the store. All struggling to get inside the shop.

"Shit, what are we going to do now?" Charles asked. While he pointed down to the walkers. "There must be close to a hundred of them down there, so how are we going to escape back to the house? We sure cant fight them all, can we?"

"Relax, Charles, I will find a way," Jeff said.

"Relax?!" Charles said, with great anger. "How the fuck can I relax, with all this shit going on? We cant stay up here forever, and sooner or later we will starve to death an probably die-" Brian interrupted Charles in the middle of his sentence by punching him across his face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Brian said. "We will find a way out from this place, you just gotta shut up, and let me and Jeff do all the work, you got that?"

Charles who was down on the ground, and wiped blood from his cheek with his hand, nodded. "I hear you, alright, so leave me the fuck alone."

"I know how we are going to escape," Jeff suddenly said. Both Charles and Brian looked at him. "We move across the rooftops," Jeff added. "We move to the next house on this side of the street, and climb down from that building, and then we escape back to the house."

"But what are we going to do with the walkers, wouldn't they follow us?" Brian asked. Jeff shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't. They only attract to sound, so we only need to move through the buildings quietly," Jeff answered.

"That could actually work," Brian admitted. "Alright, we will do it," he then added.

Jeff was going to be the first one to jump across to the second building on the right side of the street. There was quiet the gap between the first and second building. But Jeff had no choice. It was either to jump, or get killed. "Alright, wish me luck," he said to Brian and Charles, as a joke. Before he started to runt towards the ledge.

Jeff ran, jumped... And made it across. Jeff sighed and shook his head. _Thank fucking god, _he thought. Then he turned around and waved towards Brian and Charles. "It's alright, you can make it, trust me."

Next, was Brian's turn. He ran, jumped... And made it. Jeff nodded towards Brian when he walked closer to him. "Haha, nice jump," he said.

"Bite me," Brian responded. Jeff only smiled, and then he looked towards Charles, who was the only one left on the roof, of the first building. "Come on," Brian said. "Are you scared?"

"Fuck you, Brian." Charles said. But Brian only laughed it off. "Alright, come on," Charles said to him self in a low voice level. "You can fucking do this, Charles, I know you can." The Charles started to run, jumped... And made it across.

"Damn it man, this was a fucking disaster," Brian said. As the little group made it down from the building. "I mean, all this work, and for what? We haven't even found any food."

"Don't worry," Jeff said. "There will be other places to search for food," he added.

"Maybe, maybe not," Brian said. "All I know is that this was our only chance to find food for now, and I don't think there are other places."

"Maybe we should leave the house, and search for another place to live," Jeff said. Brian didn't respond. No because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. The group had to stay quiet, they were on the main street again, and they started to sneak past the crowd of walkers in front of the shop.

Back in the house, Melissa was looking for the final cans food, that Melissa had placed on the shelves in the kitchen. "Where is the food, dammit?" She said to herself.

"You need any help?" Melissa hadn't noticed Erica walking into the kitchen. She had caught her by surprise.

"No thanks, Erica," Melissa said.

"Alright, it's just. I don't have anything to do, and I walk around everyday, bored out of my mind. So wanted to see if you need any help," Erica said.

"As I said: I don't need your help," Melissa said. Erica stood, where she was, not saying anything. She couldn't find words. Finally, she turned around, and walked away.

As the small group of, Jeff, Charles and Brian walked the long way back home, nobody said anything. The day had been a disaster, Jeff did know that, he just didn't want the others to know that. They decided to walk through a small forest, so if any one followed them, they would probably get lost in the woods, because Brian knew these woods like his own back pocket.

"You sure you know your way around this forest?" Charles finally broke the silence with the question, Brian looked back at him.

"Son, I spent more time in these woods, when I was a child, then anybody else. So don't go and ask me that again, understand?" Brian explained, Charles didn't say anything.

"So, have you thought about leaving the house?" Jeff asked, "I'm soon going to leave with my daughter, so I need to know if you are coming with us."

"See, I told you, Jeff. I knew that you were sooner or later, going to decide that your leaving," Brian answered. Jeff shook his head.

"No, I'm asking you, if you and your family want to come with us, so don't make me the bad guy for asking. I'm just looking out for what is best for my daughter, as you should with your son." Brian then stopped and turned to face Jeff.

"What the fuck do you mean with that? You think I can't protect my own son?" Brian asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean, you cant protect him inside that house," Jeff answered. "You need-" Brian punched Jeff across his mouth, and Jeff fell down to the ground.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Brian said, "don't ever tell me I can't protect my son, I have given everything just so he can be safe, so don't come and tell me I can't protect him, you hear me, motherfucker?!"

Jeff rose up from the ground and tackled Brian down to the ground, and while he was on top of him. Jeff punched Brian twice on the face, the third punch, Brian blocked, and he punched Jeff back. Jeff fell back to the ground, and Brian struggled to get on top of Jeff, and punch him. But both were now on the ground wrestling.

"Jesus, guys! Stop fighting," Charles said, as he tried to stop the fight. Charles managed to pull Brian off Jeff.

Then something strange happened. A second Brian was standing over Jeff, who was still on the ground, and the next second, an arrow hit Brian on the chest. Blood came out from his mouth, and then he fell down on his knees, and then to the ground with his whole body.


	5. No Sleep For The Weak

**Chapter 5:**

**No Sleep for the Weak**

* * *

The next few seconds, after Brian's fall to the ground, were strange to say the least. Neither Jeff, nor Charles, had quiet understood what just happened. Everything went so fast, so Charles and Jeff, just stood there by Brian, and looked down on him. A pool of blood was under his body, and he didn't move.

"Jesus Christ, is he alive?" Jeff finally had to ask, but he wasn't expecting an answer from Charles. He was just standing there, in a deep shock. Jeff went down on one knee, beside Brian, and then he checked his pulse, by putting two fingers on his throat.

Jeff had never been forced to check for a man's pulse before. It was just something he, as a lawyer, didn't think he would ever do in his life.

There was a small beating on his pulse, Jeff sighed deeply, and relived. "So?" Charles asked, nervously. "Is he alive?" Jeff looked up towards the young man, and then he nodded.

"Yeah, but his pulse is beating that good, we need to get him to a doctor, and fast, or else he is going to die on us," Jeff answered.

"Alright, that's good. But where the fuck did that arrow come from?" Charles asked. Jeff had forgotten about the damn arrow. His mind was focusing on making sure Brian was still alive, or not. So he didn't think about that.

Jeff turned his gaze towards the deep forest, on their right side. He was sure the arrow came from that direction. But he couldn't see the archer anywhere. It was just trees after trees, and not signs of any humans.

He was just waiting for another arrow to burst through the air, and then hit him, or Charles. But there never was another arrow, just silence, and nothing else.

"We should leave for the house, and one of us needs to carry Brian with us," Jeff said.

"But what are we going to do with the people that shoot, Brian? What if they follow us back to the house?" Charles asked. Jeff had thought about that, maybe the bandits, or whatever they were, that shoot Brian with an arrow. We're hiding in the forest, watching Jeff and Charles, and later they would follow them back to the house and kill them there, and Jeff didn't want that.

If these Bandits, were to follow them back to the house. Lisa, Melissa and Erica, would all be in danger, and that was something Jeff couldn't let.

Jeff made a final look through the forest on their right side, and then he went down on his knee again, and carried Brian. By having his arm around his neck, and then almost dragging him away towards the house.

Brian was a heavy man, Jeff had to admit. He didn't look like a heavy man, when you first met him, but he had a few pounds on him.

Being heavy and slow, was something that Jeff and probably everybody else in their right mind, tried to avoid. It would slow you down, and make it easier for the walkers to grab you. That's why Jeff had to cut Lisa's hair shorter, so nobody could grab it. He didn't want to do it, but it was just something that needed to be done, for her to survive.

The rifle that Brian was holding before, Jeff gave to Charles, so if any walker, or bandit. Would show up on their way to the house, he could kill them before they got to close. Charles wasn't hundred percent sure behind the rifle, or any weapon for that matter. But he knew that somebody needed to protect Jeff, and Brian.

"Alright, Charles, you go first, and protect our front, and our backs, while I'll carry Brian, we need to get to the house, quickly, or Brian will start to bleed out, and die, on my shoulder, and I sure as hell don't want a walker that close to me, understand?" Jeff asked Charles. The latter nodded, and started to move forward.

Charles was scared shitless again. Just like he was on the rooftop earlier. Jeff had to wonder how a man like that survived so long. Jeff was expecting a walker to kill him in any second. But that never happened, or at least not yet.

As Charles, Brian and Jeff walked through the thick forest. Jeff was constantly looking over his shoulder, always aware that someone maybe followed them back to the house. But, there was no one behind them. That got Jeff thinking, why did they shoot Brian with an arrow, and then not follow them back to the house? It didn't make any sense at all, maybe the people who shoot Brian weren't bandits at all, just other survivors that were out hunting in the forest. Scared to come out and say sorry or something else, just because they feared that Jeff or Charles would do something to them.

But that also, made no sense. How can somebody just shoot someone with an arrow? They had to see that Jeff and the others were just humans that talked, and moved like normal humans, and not like walkers or an animal.

Either way, Jeff kept an eye looking back at all times, he didn't want anybody to sneak up on him, Jeff couldn't trust Charles to protect him.

There was something strange with the forest. Jeff couldn't put his finger on what it was. "Hey, Charles. Do you notice something strange?" Jeff asked him. Charles looked back at Jeff his eyes wide with fear.

"Oh god, what is it now?" He asked. Jeff couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"No it's nothing like that, it's just. Don't you think it's weird that the forest is so… Well… Quiet? Shouldn't there be birds flying in the air, making there noises that they do?" Jeff asked.

Charles stood still for a moment, and listened for anything in the forest. But there was nothing, not even the slightest sound of any type of animal. There was just the wind, howling through the trees.

"You're right," Charles said surprised, "I can't hear anything, where are all the damn birds?" He asked himself. "Jesus, this is fucking creepy, you think they also have been made to walkers?"

Jeff started to laugh, he couldn't help himself. "Yeah, zombie birds, that would be priceless, and probably hard to kill," he answered.

Charles frowned and looked at Jeff. "What do you mean? Why would they be hard to kill?" He asked. Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"Well first of all, human walkers, are walking on the ground, and are really slow, plus, their head are big targets, and easier to shoot with a gun, or a melee weapon. A bird on the other hand, they fly in the air, so you can't kill them without a gun, and their heads are pretty small, so it would be hard to shoot their brains and kill them," Jeff answered.

Charles was now even more scared then before. He stood where he was, and thought how dangerous zombie birds were, and then he looked up towards the sky, looking for a new form of walker enemy in the sky. "Christ, I shouldn't even have asked you?" He said, and then Charles continued forward. Jeff smiled and continued.

For every step, Jeff took; he could feel how much heavier Brian got on his back. He was getting tired, and his legs started to hurt. He wanted to tell Charles, to carry Brian. But he feared that Charles probably was even weaker then Jeff, so he shut his mouth and continued to carry Brian.

Besides, Jeff couldn't complain, at least he wasn't shot by an arrow on the chest like Brian, and had to fight an inner battle in his mind, for survival. So carrying Brian seemed not to matter anymore.

Suddenly, Charles stopped, he held up his left hand, as a signal for Jeff to stop. Jeff and Charles both went down on one knee. Jeff looked ahead so he could see why they needed to stop. First he thought that maybe the bandits had given up, and just wanted to kill the people who were now walking with an injured man through the wood. Because God knows, they were an easy prey to kill.

Second he thought that maybe it was a walker, who just wondered through the forest, looking for its next meal to eat. The walkers were always hungry. Day in, and day out, all they did was eat, and then eat some more. Jeff wondered what it was like to become like them. Just walking around, dead. And fucking hungry.

"What is it?" Jeff finally had to ask, he still looked ahead of him, but he just couldn't see anything, or anybody. Just trees, _god damn trees, _Jeff thought.

"Shh," Charles said quietly. "I think I heard something in the bushes," he added. Charles raised his rifle, and aimed towards his right and then to his left. But there was nothing there, nothing at all.

"Maybe you just imagined it?" Jeff said when they finally raised up from the wet and muddy ground below them. I was weird that the ground was so wet, it hadn't rained in a couple of days, and now the ground was strangely wet, and muddy.

"But I'm sure…" Charles started to say, but then he changed his mind, and just stood there and shook his head. "Never mind, it was probably nothing," he said.

Before Jeff continued down the small path, that Charles had found, that lead down a small hill, and further deep into the woods, and hopefully to the house again, Jeff had to check on Brian, and see if he was still breathing… He was breathing, thank god, but barely. For every minute that passed Brian was getting weaker and weaker, and was closer and closer to oblivion.

"Dammit," Jeff said. "We have to get to the house soon, or Brian won't make it," he added. Charles stood by Jeff's right, and looked at him while Jeff helped Brian up from the ground.

"You really think we can save him?" He asked. "Do we have a doctor in the house?" Jeff didn't respond to that. He knew that there was no doctor in their small group. But Jeff couldn't just give up, Brian had done so much for him and his daughter, and Jeff couldn't stand watching Melissa cry over her dead husband, and Cole, over his dead father.

"Let's worry about that later, we can't just leave him here to rot, now can we? No, we need to help him in some way, and I think Melissa has a medic kit, in the house, we will try and help him as best as we can, alright?"

Charles nodded his head. He didn't know what he should say. He had never seen a man shoot by an arrow before, in his life time. The thought of getting shot by an arrow just made Charles puke.

They continued down the small path down the steep hill in front of them. It was hard for Charles to go down the path, because he held the rifle in one of his hands. So he couldn't grab anything for support, and it was hard for Jeff, because he carried Brian on his back.

Then, Charles lost his footing on the path, and stumbled, and then rolled down the hill, like a bowling ball. His rifle flew down the hill towards a different destination. When he was finally on the bottom of the hill. Jeff called out to him. "You're alright there, Charles?" He asked.

Charles got up from the ground. Dusted himself of, and looked around for his rifle. Then he waved his hand towards Jeff. "I'm fine, but I don't think it's a smart idea, for you to go down with Brian," he said.

Jeff could do nothing but agree, but the thing that was the problem. Was that, Jeff was already half way down the hill, so walking back up, wasn't such a smart idea. So he decided to continue down the small and now narrow path.

Every step he took down the path, he felt like it was the last, a kind of fear, almost overtook Jeff, and made him fall. But then he remembered his brother, Rick Grimes, and how he always used to tell Jeff not to be afraid, and just focus instead. _"Fear is what kills us," _Rick used to say.

Jeff loved his older brother greatly. When they were kids they always spent time with each other. They often used to steal apples from a neighbor's apple tree, and then ride of with their bicycles. Later they would buy ice cream, and sit on a bench in the park and eat them.

The two brothers, Rick and Jeffrey Grimes, didn't have a lot of friend while growing up. So they grew up together, and when some bullies picked on Jeff, Rick would fight them, but those were fights that Rick usually lost.

Then came the day when Jeff had to leave his family, and go off to college. This created some kind of gap between the two brothers, and they developed a rivalry. Jeff had met a young and beautiful woman in college, named Lori. Jeff and Lori became good friends in college. Jeff even wanted Rick to meet Lori, and show him how beautiful his potential girlfriend in the future could be. But the plan backfired, when Lori fell in love with Rick, and they later married. Jeff then decided to move to Boston, and continue his career as a lawyer there.

Once he was down the hill, Jeff, checked on Brian. He feared that he maybe had stopped breathing, and was forced to check on him constantly. He was still breathing, so Jeff could continue.

Lisa was constantly on his mind, for every second that passed Jeff thought of Lisa. How his daughter was doing, is she was okay, if she was scared or worried where her dumb father was, and if he is going to make it back from the forest.

They continued through the forest, looking for the big farm house, that Jeff and the rest of his group now lived in. They were close though, Jeff could see that. Because, far to Jeff's left, he could see grass fields. Jeff knew that Brian's farm was on an open grass field, where his animals on the farm were.

"Stop," Jeff suddenly said, Charles turned around, and looked at Jeff.

"What is it, something wrong?" He asked. Jeff didn't respond, he just dropped Brian down to the ground on his back. So they could see the arrow sticking into his chest.

Brian was breathing heavily, like he was going to die in any second. Both Charles and Jeff looked at him, they were worried. None of them knew what to do.

Then Jeff turned his gaze towards Charles. "Do you have a scarf or something like that?" Jeff asked him. Charles started to search his pockets, and then he took out a red scarf from his right hand jacket pocket.

He handed it over to Jeff. "Here," he said. "But I don't understand what you are going to do with it," he added. Jeff took the scarf from Charles without saying a word.

Jeff took of Brian jacket, and then he dragged of Brian's white shirt. So they could see the arrow, in his chest clearly. The bloody shirt, Jeff threw to the side, and then he inspected the arrow.

The arrow had hit Brian a few inches down his left shoulder. Jeff was worried that the arrow may have punctured a lung, because blood was coming out from Brian's mouth earlier, but had now stopped. The arrow stock out from behind his back, so the arrow had drove in deeply through his body, and with great force and speed. Whoever shoot that arrow, was a pro archer.

The sharp end of the arrow was covered with Brian's blood. The sight of the arrow, and all the blood, made Charles almost puke, but he didn't. This was good, because Jeff couldn't work with the smell of puke behind him.

Jeff started to breath heavily, he was nervous, and he had every right to be nervous, he had never in his life, done something like this.

Then he put his hand on the sharp en of the arrow that stuck out form Brian's back and then he took a long and deep breath, and broke the sharp end of the arrow. Brian made a sound which indicated that he was in pain. But it wasn't a loud noise, just a quick little sound. But whatever sound was good, it meant that Brian was still alive, and that he could fell pain.

Then Jeff put his hand on the other side of the arrow, the side that was stuck in his chest, and he dragged slowly the arrow out from his chest.

"Christ, do you even know what you are doing?" Charles asked. Jeff looked back at him, smiled, and shrugged his shoulders.

"No fucking clue, but I have seen have they do this in cowboy movies, where they fight Indians, and then have to pull out an arrow from a cowboy that got hit," Jeff answered. "So I figured that it can't be that hard," he added.

"But what if he gets an infection?" Charles asked. Jeff shrugged his shoulders again. But this time, without a smile.

"He would have gotten one much faster with an arrow stuck in his chest," Jeff answered. "Now, we just need to clean the wound, dress it, and I think he will be fine."

"God, I hope so," Charles agreed. Jeff used the scarf he got from Charles as a bandage, he drove it under Brian's left armpit, and up towards his left shoulder, where he tied the scarf tightly in a knot.

Then Jeff lifted Brian's arm over his shoulder again, and continued walking through the forest with Charles. "We need to get to the house faster," Jeff said.

It was then Charles saw the house in the horizon. "There!" He called out, "there, I can see the damn house from here," he added. Jeff looked forward, and he too could see the house now. It felt like a miracle, to finally see the house, it was the best feeling in the world.

They reached the large and open grass field, and Jeff, Charles, and Brian on Jeff's back. Started to run, through the long grass, where the cows, horses' and even dogs. Used to run around, but now the grass fields were empty. All of Brian's cattle had been killed or eaten by walkers. Some Brian himself had to kill so he could feed his family.

The grass was long and high, just because nobody paid any attention to cut it. And why would somebody do it anyway? All of the cattle were dead, or eaten. There was no trade any more for money, not that anybody traded with money anymore. Money was useless now, rather have a gun then money, was probably everyone's motto, these days.

On the veranda in front of the house stood Melissa, Erica, Cole, and even Lisa. Everyone was shocked to see Jeff carrying, Brian on his back. Melissa told Cole to stay on the veranda. While she started to run towards, Jeff and the others.

"What the hell happened out there?" She asked Jeff. But Jeff didn't stop he just continued towards the house.

"He was shoot by an arrow," Charles answered. Melissa held a hand over her mouth, in deep shock. "But don't worry, I think he is going to be alright," he added, while comforting her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

She jerked of Charles hand, and walked with great haste towards Jeff. "Who shoot him?!" She demanded. "Who shoot my husband?!" Jeff didn't answer her, he just walked inside the house, and then turned left, and up the stairs.

In the hallway on the second floor of the house, Jeff walked towards the last door on the left. Which he knew was the master bedroom, where Melissa and Brian slept together with their son.

Jeff walked over to the queen sized bed, and laid Brian gently on the bed, so he wouldn't hurt him. Then he turned towards Melissa, who was sitting by Brian's side, and held his hand. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Melissa, listen to me," Jeff said. But she didn't respond. She just said some unclear words, which nobody understood. "Melissa!" Jeff said again, but now with a demanding voice. She looked up at Jeff.

"What?!" She asked annoyed.

"Do you have anything that will help me disinfect the wound, and maybe even something that will help me sew up the wound?" He asked. Melissa thought for a moment or two, and then she nodded her head.

"Yes… Yes… I think… There is something in the bathroom on the first floor," she answered. Jeff nodded then he turned to face the door, leading into the room.

In the door opening stood, Charles who was hugging Erica close to his body. Cole, who looked more scared then Charles was in the forest, but he was just a kid, so no one could blame him, and next to him stood Lisa. She looked confused and scared.

"Charles!" Jeff said, "run down, and get me the things a just said I needed," Charles nodded, and then ran away from the door. "Lisa, I need you to take Cole into your room, play with him or something," he said. Lisa nodded and dragged off with Cole behind her. "Erica, do you have something that we can use as a bandage, a scarf like this?" Jeff asked her, Erica nodded and took off.

It was then, that Charles came back up to the room, holding a disinfectant bottle, and nail with fish line. "Here are the things you needed," he said, as he handed them over to Jeff. The latter nodded, and took them.

Jeff ripped of the old bandage that he had tied around Brian's wound, and then he gave it to Charles. "Toss it away, I told your sister to bring a new one, where is she?!" Jeff called out, and the next second, Erica appeared on the door way into the room.

"I have the scarf," she said, as she handed it over to Jeff. He nodded and said: Thank you. Then he asked the two siblings if they could wait outside, he needed some privacy. They both nodded and walked out from the room, closing the door behind them.

Jeff took a deep breath and then he opened the disinfectant bottle, and pored some of the liquid on the scarf, and then he started to clean Brian's wound. Good thing was that it was not so wide, so they didn't need to use much fish line to close the wound. Brian made some sounds that said that he was in some pain from the liquid. But that was nothing. Jeff continued to clean the wound on the other side to.

"I didn't know you could do this," Melissa suddenly said, as she held her husband's hand in her own. The tears had stopped, which was good, because she needed to be in focus. Jeff looked over at her, and he smiled.

"I don't know so much of medical stuff, but I used to sew up my older brothers injuries, when he was in a big fight. Which was probably a lot of times, if I'm to be honest," Jeff said. Melissa smiled, and then Jeff continued by starting to sew up the wound on Brian's back. "I need you to hold him up, while I sew the wound in the back," he said.

Melissa nodded, and held Brian up in a sitting position. It took a few minutes, but when Jeff was done, he told her to lay him back on the bed. Then Jeff started to sew up the impact wound, which was much easier than the wound on the back.

After he was finished, he soaked the scarf with the liquid disinfectant, and made a new bandage, with the new scarf, like he did last time in the forest. "So," Jeff said. "I think I'm done," he said.

"Oh thank god," Melissa said, while kissing her husband on the forehead. Jeff smiled and nodded. "Thank you, so much" she added.

"No problem, but you should stay with him overnight, and see if anything happens, you need to call me then, alright?" He said. Melissa nodded. "Good, then I think you should get some sleep, we will probably have a long day tomorrow," he added, and then Jeff left the room and closed the door behind him.

Charles and Erica waited in the hallway, eager to hear what happened. "Is he alright?" Charles asked, and Jeff nodded as response.

"He will be fine," Jeff said. "He just need some sleep, and tomorrow he should be fine, and ready to boss us around," Jeff joked. Erica started to chuckle. But Charles didn't.

"You know: I think you should be the leader of our group," he said. Erica nodded.

"I think that's a great idea," she said. Jeff stood there and thought for himself for a while. The two siblings walked away to their rooms, and left Jeff alone in the hallway.

Jeff had never before thought about being the leader of the group; he thought that nobody wanted it, so he never said anything. But now, when the two siblings said, that it would be good, to have Jeff as a leader. He started to think about it more and more, there was just one problem: Brian. And how he would react with Jeff as leader. But that only time could tell.

Jeff walked into the room, where he and his daughter were sleeping. He found Cole and Lisa, both staring out from the big window inside the room. They hadn't noticed Jeff yet.

"Do you think my dad will die?" Cole asked Lisa with a sad tone in his voice.

"No," Lisa said. "My dad will help him, you can trust him, he is the best dad ever," she added. Jeff smiled, and then cleared his throat, to get the kids attention. "Daddy!" Lisa called out, and ran towards her father. They hugged each other. "I was so afraid that something had happened to you," she said while in her dad's arms.

"You don't need to worry about me, sweetie," Jeff said. Then they stopped hugging and Jeff stood up straight. Then looked over at Cole, who was worried about his father's condition. "Your father will be okay, Cole, there is no need for you to worry," Jeff said. Cole's face was already happier.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Grimes," Cole said, as he ran out from the room and out into the hallway.

Lisa wanted to hug her dad again. "Promise me you won't make me worry about you again," she asked. Jeff kissed her on top of her head.

"I promise, sweet heart," Jeff Grimes promised.

* * *

**A/N: I will have a little break for a while, but I will be back soon, with more: The Walking Dead!**


	6. Person In Your Past

**Chapter 6:**

**Person in your past**

* * *

Jeff found his daughter downstairs, eating something with Cole, who was sitting on the other side of the table. Jeff thought that Lisa looked happy '_Thank god,' _he thought. She had been quiet most of the time, since this whole outbreak started, Jeff couldn't guess what it was that made her so quiet. If it maybe was her mother, who was probably still in Boston, or that she was scared of the walkers or just everything at once. He couldn't tell. He just knew that he didn't want to mention it to Lisa, when she was this happy, he would just bring her down again.

"Good morning," Jeff said, as he went into the kitchen. Lisa, raised her head from her plate, and smiled towards her father. Jeff loved to see that smile, especially now.

"Good morning, dad," she replied, and then she lowered her head again towards the found. She was eating eggs and some bacon. Melissa had found a way to use gas to fire up the stove. So they could cook some found, but the stove was useless without gasoline.

"Good morning, Jeff. Did you sleep well?" Melissa asked, she was standing close to the stove. Holding a pan over it, with some eggs, and bacon slices. Jeff nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried about the food situation, but hey, it looks like you got it all under control," he answered. Melissa didn't respond, she just sighed, and deeply.

"This is the last food we got, and I thought it would be best to feed the children," she said, not sure if Jeff would be okay with that, or not. But to her surprise, he just nodded again.

"How is Brian, is he awake?" Jeff asked her. A form of shadow fell over Melissa's face, and she looked away from him.

"He is still sleeping, or in a coma, or whatever you want to call it," she replied. The stove, which Melissa worked cooked with, was fouled with gasoline, a tank was inside the stove, which was connected with another and even bigger tank down in the basement.

It was difficult to find gasoline for the tank in the basement. It drank so much gasoline, and so fast, so every day, Jeff and Charles, while Brian was in bed. Needed to go outside and find some more gasoline.

At the beginning, Jeff and Charles would find gas stops, which were abandoned long ago. The workers were all probably dead… Or worse. The gas stops usually had enough gas tanks to last a while, but when the duo finally couldn't find any more gas stops, with gas tanks, they would seek out abandoned car on the side of the roads, and steal their fuel. Jeff never once in his life thought that he would have to do something like that; he had been a lawyer, a form of protector and user of the law. He wasn't used to breaking the law instead.

Jeff looked at his daughter; she was playing with her food, and teased Cole, who was sitting next to her. They laughed, and for a moment, Jeff thought they looked like normal young children having fun, and not scared anymore, but that thought quickly passed away in his mind. "Lisa," Jeff said. "Could you and Cole, go and play in the living room?" He asked her.

Lisa looked at her dad with questioning pair of eyes. "I haven't finished eating," she answered. Jeff grinned, he looked at the food she had spilt all over the table.

"I don't think you are going to finish eating it," he said, still grinning. Cole started to laugh loudly.

"Haha, your spilling food everywhere, Lisa," Cole said. Lisa smiled and also started to laugh, not as loudly as Cole, but close enough.

The two children left the kitchen, and ran into the living room that was next door. While leaving their plates with food behind on the table. Melissa turned around from the stove, and took away the plates. "What do you think we should do?" Jeff asked her, she didn't respond, Jeff tried to look inside her eyes, to find an answer in them. Melissa was starting to turn around again, but Jeff caught her by her left wrist. "Melissa, listen to me," he said.

She stopped and turned back yet again to face Jeff. He let go of her wrist. "What Jeff?!" She asked. "What do you think I should do? My husband is laying up there in the bed, half dead, and half alive, I don't know what I have to do," she answered him.

"You need to protect Cole, no matter what happens to Brian, you need to protect your only son. The children should be the most important thing to keep surviving this hell on earth," Jeff answered. "I mean… If something happened to Lisa… I would never be the same again, hell. I wouldn't be able to continue, that's why you need to protect Cole."

Melissa looked at him, she nodded. Jeff could now see that there were some tears in her eyes. She sat down on a chair by the table. She buried her face into her hands, crying.

Jeff wanted to support her, tell her that everything was going to be alright, that Brian was going to wake up in any minute. But he knew that was a lie, and it wasn't worth it. Why should he lie to her?

Jeff left Melissa to be alone for a while in the kitchen. He thought that she would need it, _she is a wreck, _he thought for himself. It made him sad to see her that way. But how could he help her? He had his own problems, his own worries to think about.

Jeff took a seat on the veranda, as he looked out towards the endless grass field, which once provided food, and was filled with cattle, was now empty. Jeff remembered how farms used to look like, so peaceful and gave so much solitude. Now they were all protection from the walkers, which now plagued the world.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" A voice asked, Jeff turned his gaze towards his right, and saw Erica standing by the door. She had tied her red long hair into a ponytail behind her head. She looked at Jeff with a wide smile. He wondered how old she really was, for some odd reason. But he knew he shouldn't ask such a question.

"Nah, nothing, Lisa is playing with Cole in the living room, and I'm sure she doesn't want to spend some time with her old man," Jeff answered with a smile. He was glad that he could still smile, after all that had happened in the last couple of days. That's what Jeff really liked in Erica; she was always in a good mood.

"Aww, come on. You're being too hard on yourself. She is a little girl, and I understand she wants to spend time with children in her own age," Erica answered, still with a smile. She took a seat on the bench next to Jeff on the veranda.

"Maybe," he admitted. "I'm just worried about the food situation. We have been here for almost three weeks now, and our little trip to the small town, wasn't really good, not just that we didn't find any damn food, but… Well, Brian got hurt."

"Hmm, shoot by an arrow you mean," Erica said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, who the hell does that? Who goes around in the woods with an arrow and a bow, and shoots other people with them? I thought things like that were only in the movies," Jeff said.

"Well, I think Robin Hood did something like that," Erica said now with her familiar and beautiful smile. But then, a few seconds later, her face grew darker again. "You think those people who attacked you guys in the woods, will come back?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "I hope that it was a normal survivor like us, who was just in the woods to hunt, and nothing else. But if they were bandits, then I don't know, maybe they will return, and maybe they won't. But I don't think they would just attack us randomly, and then not follow us back to our house, or even attack us again."

"So you think they are watching us?" Erica asked. She took a moment to look around her surroundings. Sure enough, there were woods in the area around the farm, but they began two hundred –or more- yards to the west and the east. Jeff shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know. I hope we lost them in the woods, while we were running away, but because the woods begin so far away from the farm. It would be difficult for them to watch us closely, and it would also be hard for them to sneak up on us, we would see them easily," he answered.

"I guess you're right," Erica said, looking out towards the distance. Jeff smiled.

"Of course I'm right," he said. They sat there for a moment or two, not saying a word to each other. The two survivors just sat there and looked out at the endless grass fields. Sometimes when Jeff was outside or close to a window in the house, he would look down towards the road that was a few yards in front of the house. Jeff would look at the road and think where it would lead, if there was a safer place out there, if so, where was it?

"What are you thinking about?" She asked suddenly. Yet again, Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"My brother, and his family, I guess. I'm just wondering if they are alright."

"Where do they live?"

"Down in Georgia," Jeff answered. "I was wondering if I should have found a car, and then just drive down there and maybe… I don't know, find them I guess, I sure could use my brother's help in all of this." Jeff looked at Erica after he had finished talking; she looked at him with some sadness in her eyes.

Erica turned her face away from him. "Me and Charles, have another sister in Washington D.C, every day I wonder if she is alright, if she's alive. It has been so long since a saw her," she said. "So I know how you fell."

"He has a son, my brother. He is a year older then my daughter. His name is Carl… I never thought I would miss them so much, but with everything that is going on… I just hope they are alright."

Then Charles ran out on the veranda. He was breathing heavily and looked frightened. "Thank god I found you Jeff," the young man said. Charles dragged his left hand through the long blonde hair on top of his head. "It's Brian; he is not doing so well."

Jeff then quickly rose up from the bench which he was sitting on. "So he finally woke up?" Jeff said, with slight relief. Charles raised his eyebrows.

"No man, he didn't wake up exactly. He was just coughing loudly. I think we need to find some help for him, from a doctor I mean."

Jeff sighed deeply. "And where are we going to find a doctor, Charles? And why would they help us, you have surely noticed what the world has become, right? It's not like before where you could take a sick person to a hospital, and be sure they would get help. If there are doctors out there, they are survivors, just like us. And they would probably not help some stranger to them."

"I know that man, I do. But if he doesn't get any help soon… He will die, the wound is looking worse, and worse, for every day that passes," Charles said.

"I know that Charles, but what are we going to do? We don't have any medicine, no disinfectant for the wound. We can only hope that he survives long enough until we find some."

"We can't just stand around here on the farm, and hope, for some luck that we find medicine, we need to do something, and soon," Charles said, and then he turned around and walked into the house again. Leaving, Erica and Jeff, on the veranda.

"How is he?" Jeff asked Melissa, as he walked into the room in which Brian was still lying on the bed. Breathing heavily, coughing, and even shivering.

Melissa turned her head towards Jeff. Tears filled her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, he's been like this since this morning," Melissa finally answered. Jeff could hear the sorrow and fear in her voice.

Melissa was sitting on a chair next to the bed. She was holding a wet rag over Brian's forehead. Then Jeff decided to walk towards the bed, and sit down on another chair opposite from Melissa. The chair was there for Cole to sit on, but Melissa didn't want Cole inside the room. She didn't want her son to see his father in this way.

"We need to do something, Jeff!" Melissa said. "I can't just sit her next to my husband, and watch him die, I… I just can't, she added.

"I know, I know, but Melissa we didn't find any medicine in that small town. Just dozens of walkers, roaming around, and I don't think we have enough time to find another town," Jeff pleaded. He bowed his head in shame. He couldn't help Brian, he could see that now.

She looked at him, but didn't say anything. It was all just so difficult.

Jeff got up from the chair, and left the room. Not looking on either Melissa or Brian. But then he stopped under the door frame, still not looking back at the couple, he said; "I'm sorry," and then he left them.

Jeff found his daughter and Cole, still playing in the living room. Lisa smiled and walked over to her dad. "Hello dad. Where have you been?" The girl asked.

"Nowhere, I was just checking on, Brian. See if he was alright," Jeff answered. He sat down on a red sofa that was in the room. Lisa sat down, next to him.

Lisa had found some clothes. That Jeff took with him, when they left Boston. It wasn't much, just enough for them to change clothes once in a while.

Jeff was clothed in a green shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Lisa though, was wearing a red hoodie, because it started to get colder outside. She too was wearing jeans. But her jeans were in a dark blue color.

"So, is he alright?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know, but I won't lie to you Lisa. It doesn't look good," he had to admit. Telling her the truth seemed like a good choice.

Lisa lowered her head. "Oh," she only said. Jeff looked at her; he could see that his daughter was scared. She didn't want to see anybody die.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I will do my best to try, and help him, believe me," Jeff said.

"I'm not worried about Brian, dad. I'm worried about you, I don't want to lose you dad, what happened to Brian, could have happened to you," Lisa said.

"You don't need to worry about me, Lisa. I can protect myself, and I'm not going anywhere, trust me."

"I know, but it's just that… I really miss mom," she said. Some tears started to run down her cheeks. "I know I should hope that she is alive, but…" Before she could finish her sentence. Lisa started to cry. Jeff hugged his daughter while she cried.

Then Charles suddenly ran into the living room. Like before he was breathing heavily, and he looked at Jeff with wide open and terrified pair of eyes. "Jeff, you need to come with me, immediately!" He called after Jeff.

Jeff stopped hugging his daughter, and looked at Charles. "What is it? What happened?" Jeff asked.

"There are four men on the front yard with guns; I think it's the same guys from the woods!" Charles answered.


	7. Battle For The Farm House

**Chapter 7:**

**Battle for the Farm House**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked. "What do these people want?" He asked, but then he realized what a dumb question that was. Still, Charles shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know man, but they sure as hell look dangerous," he answered. Jeff took a moment to think about what he should do. Should he go outside, and maybe talk to these people, or should he and the whole group just hide inside the house?

Jeff looked at his daughter's eyes, she was scared. "Alright, here's what we do.

"Charles; Go down to the basement, and get me a gun, and then you grab the rifle, go upstairs, and cover me from up there, while I'll try and talk some sense to these people," Charles nodded and ran down a flight of stairs. Then Jeff turned to Erica, who had just walked into the room.

"Erica; I need you to take the kids upstairs, and hide them in your room, and don't come out until a say so, understand?" He asked her, Erica nodded.

"Yeah," She answered. "Lisa, Cole. Come with me," she told the children. Cole nodded quickly, he looked like he was even more scared then Lisa.

The young girl walked up to her father. "What are you going to do, dad?" Lisa asked. Jeff got down on one knee, and faced his daughter, he sighed deeply.

"I'm gonna protect us all, from these bad men, sweetheart, you understand that, right?" Jeff asked his daughter. She looked at him for a moment. But then she nodded.

"I do dad, but please, be careful," she said. Jeff smiled and hugged his daughter.

"I will, now go upstairs with Erica," he said. Erica took her by the hand, and she ran upstairs with the children. It was then that Charles came up from the basement. He was holding a gun, and Brian's rifle.

"Here you go, there wasn't a lot of ammo for the gun, so you need to use it wisely," Charles said, as he gave the gun to Jeff. "So where should I be with the rifle?"

"Well, as I said; go upstairs, and find a room that has a good vantage point over the front yard," Jeff answered. Charles nodded, and then he ran upstairs with the rifle.

For a moment Jeff only stood there by himself, thinking about what he should do. Should he kill these men on the yard, or maybe talk to them, to see if they could resolve this peacefully?

Jeff took cover under one of the windows in the living room. He peeked up, and then he could see the people on the front yard. They were all by a big blue pick-up truck, talking with each other. Jeff could see that there were four of them, three men, and a woman. They were all carrying guns, or rifles. It looked like they were planning on how to attack the house.

"Alright… Everyone that is inside the house; we now that you are in there, and we want you to come outside!" One of the men suddenly said. He was a big man, tall; broad shouldered, and looked like he could tackle a NFL player.

Jeff was considering if he should say something, but what should he say? "What the hell do you people want?" Jeff finally asked. The big man, who started to walk towards the house, stopped and looked around, he could hear Jeff, but not see him.

"What the hell do you think we want?" The big man asked, with his deep, dark voice. "We want your goddamn stuff, everything you people have, is ours now," he answered. "So come on outside, and maybe we won't kill you."

"Ah, let's just kill these bastards, and be done with it," the woman in their group said. She was standing by the car, holding her rifle. She was pretty tall for a woman, short black hair, and she had a large scar across her eye.

"Take it easy, Betty," said one of the other men in the group. He was short and had blonde hair. "We don't need to go into a gun fight, for no reason," he said.

"You're a coward, Ron. You always were," Betty replied. Ron, the short blonde man looked at her with great anger. But Betty didn't care if he was angry.

"Shut up you two," the big man, who probably was their leader, said. Then the big man, turned to the third and last man in the group of bandits. "Johnny, cover me. I will go inside the house, and just kill all of them-" The big man's speech to Johnny, the fat, short man with ugly round glasses. Was interrupted by a bullet, which hit him right on the middle of his forehead.

While the big man was talking, Jeff had taken the chance a shoot the man. This proved to be a success. Jeff smiled and got down to cover again.

The group of bandits were all shocked to see their leader fall down to the ground, dead. They all took cover after that, all of them expect for Betty. She was screaming, and yelled angry words towards the house. "You fucking assholes!" She screamed, and then she raised her rifle, and started to shoot against the windows of the house.

Jeff didn't dare to shoot back, in fear of the automatic rifle which Betty was firing bullets everywhere with. By then Johnny and Ron, also started to fire their weapons.

But those two men, weren't taking any chances, while they did fire their weapons, they also got down to cover once in a while. If Jeff shoots the big man, he would probably shoot them to, or that's what they thought.

"What are we going to do?!" Johnny called out to his bandit friends. He was behind cover, searching the windows, for gunmen. He looked at Ron, who was firing his weapon. Nobody answered his call.

Jeff started to firing back with his gun. He fired bullets against the car, which he knew that Betty was covering behind. None of the bullets hit.

By then the bandits had realized by which window, Jeff was covering under, and they started to fire against that window. _Goddammit, _Jeff thought.

He wondered what Charles was doing, and why he hadn't fired his rifle yet. Jeff could tell the sound of that rifle from a mile away. "Johnny, go around the house and flank the bastards," Betty suddenly called to her fat and short bandit friend.

It was then. That Charles finally fired the rifle. He shoot Johnny right on his chest. Johnny screamed and fell down to the ground. He was moving down on the ground, holding the part of his chest which the bullet went into. "Oh god, oh god, somebody help me!" Johnny called, but yet again, no one answered his call for help.

"Holy shit!" Ron called out. "Betty, we need to go back to camp, they have another shooter. They just shoot Johnny."

Betty wasn't answering; she was now firing with her rifle at both floors, the second and the first. Ron wasn't firing his weapon anymore; he just wanted to stay alive. For whatever time he had left.

Jeff checked how many bullets where left in his gun; there were five bullets left, and no more ammo. He cursed silently, and thought how he would spend the last bullets.

Upstairs Charles fired yet another shoot, but this one missed. He was aiming at Betty. But the bullet hit the front window. "Goddammit," Charles said to himself. Betty noticed where the shoot was fired from, so she started to fire her rifle at that direction.

Jeff was crawling on the floor. He was headed towards the kitchen; he thought he could surprise Betty, by shooting at her from there instead. Maybe her guard would down.

Then the shooting outside stopped, Betty got down behind her cover. She needed to reload. Jeff took the chance, and got up from the floor, and faced a window in the kitchen, which looked out at the front yard from another angle. Jeff fired his gun, twice. He could see that Betty was startled; the first bullet missed her by a few inches, and hit the car instead. The second bullet hit Betty on her right shoulder, she screamed, but then she started to fire her rifle, towards the kitchen windows.

Bullets flew over Jeff's head. He ducked under the kitchen table. He didn't want anything falling on top of his head. There were a lot of plates on the shelves, and the bullets ripped them to pieces. Jeff had only three bullets left inside his gun.

Charles looked down on the front yard from the window on the second floor. He noticed how Betty stopped shooting towards him; she was now shooting towards the kitchen instead. He wondered why, but then he remembered Jeff was still on the first floor. He looked down once again, and noticed that only she was shooting, and not her friends. Had the others left? Charles raised his rifle, aimed towards Betty, and fired of a shoot.

She was still shooting with her weapon towards the kitchen windows. Then Betty suddenly felt an immense pain on her leg. The man on the second floor had shot her with his rifle, she finally realized.

Charles saw how Betty fell down towards the hard ground. After Charles fired his shoot, he smiled and was so proud of himself. He had just hoped the bullet would hit her on the head, but his aiming was all wrong, and he got her on the leg instead. But that didn't matter; she was down, and not shooting anyone.

Jeff stayed for a few minutes under the table, where he hid himself. Even after the shooting stopped, he wouldn't take the risk and believe that Betty stopped shooting because she was dead. But after the minutes passed he decided to stand up, and look out from the window. He could see the big man, who was their leader, who was still on the ground, dead. He could see the fat man, Johnny, who also was dead on the ground. He could also see the woman, Betty. She too was on the ground, but not yet dead, she was just screaming in pain.

Charles left the room which the window where he was covering under. He met his sister, Erica. In the hallway, she looked scared, and was trying to keep the children inside a room behind her. "Is it finished?" She asked.

Charles shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. I'm going down, and see if Jeff is alright," he answered. Then he walked down the hall, and down a flight of stairs.

"Be careful!" Erica called after her brother. She then turned and hurried the children inside. "Come on kids, go inside," she told them. Cole did what she said, but Lisa wasn't that easy to command.

"I want to go and see if my dad is alright," she said to Erica. The latter frowned and put a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"Don't worry, your dad is fine, trust me. Nothing can hurt your dad," Erica told the little girl. Lisa, who was still not convinced of her father's safety. Just nodded her head, and walked into the bedroom with Erica and Cole.

Jeff walked out to the main hall of the house, and was on his way towards the main door. But then he saw Charles run down the stairs leading up to the second floor. "Thank god you're alive," Charles said. Jeff smiled and nodded.

"Of course I am," he said. "Are you alright?"

"I am," Charles answered. "It was a bit hard to take down that crazy chick, but I don't think she can do anything anymore, got her pretty good on the leg," Charles added with a smile on his face.

"What about the kids, are they alright?" Jeff asked. Charles nodded.

"They're fine, don't worry about them. My sister is taking care of them," he answered.

"Alright, let's go outside, and check on these bandits. I want to know who they are, and what they want with us," Jeff said. "I think these are the same people that attacked us in the woods."

"I don't know if it is them, but it sure as hell looks like it," Charles said.

"You need to cover me, while I'm out there. I don't have many bullets left in my gun, so you need to use the rifle, so if any of them are still alive, you need to kill them, right away. Understand?" Jeff asked Charles, and then they left the house through the main door.

The front yard, which earlier in that same day was clean and beautiful, was now filled with bodies, and bullets on the ground, and obstacles which were used for cover by the bandits.

"Weren't there three men?" Charles suddenly asked. Jeff looked at the front yard, and indeed he could only see two male dead bodies, and he was sure that there was another man in their group.

"Keep your eyes open, he could be hiding," Jeff told Charles. "Stay on the veranda, you'll get a better vantage point, and if you see anything move, just shoot it."

Jeff got to the first body on the yard, which belonged to the leader of the bandit group that attacked them. Jeff could see the hole on his forehead, in which his bullet went through. _Clean shoot, more then you deserve asshole. _Jeff thought.

He walked towards the next body which was a few yard up to the left of the first body. This body belonged to Johnny, the fatter man in the bandit group. He was shot in the chest, and looked like he was dead.

The last body on the yard belonged to the crazy woman, Betty. She was lying on the ground, next to the blue pick-up truck. Jeff looked around the yard, looking for the last man, who he was sure was in the group. But he couldn't see him anywhere. "Charles, it's all clear, you need to come over here, and help me with the bodies," he called after Charles.

"Did you find the third guy?" Charles asked. Jeff shook his head. "Alright, is she dead?" Charles pointed towards Betty who was lying on the ground.

"Yeah, she's dead. I hoped she would still be alive though, so I could ask her who the hell they are," Jeff answered. "Anyway, you need to help to take away the bodies. I can't let the kids see this."

"Alright, I'll take care of the big guy, while you-" Charles stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Holy shit," he said instead.

They were both surprised to see the fat man, Johnny's body raise up from the ground. But he wasn't a human anymore, for some strange reason he had become a walker. "What the hell?" Jeff said.

"Why is he a walker? I thought the bastard was dead," Charles said. Jeff raised his gun, and pulled the trigger. He shot the walker right on the head, and he fell down to the ground again.

Then Betty the gun crazy woman also rose up from the dead, as a walker behind them. Jeff shot her to in the head. They both stood there for a few second, watching their surroundings for any other walkers. But there were no other.

"You think the big guy will also come back?" Charles asked, while he aimed his rifle towards the big man leader. Jeff watched the body, but then he shook his head.

"No I don't think he will. I shot him on the head, damaged his brain. So he won't come back, if you think about it, that's what stops the walkers, so if we die, and don't have our brains damaged; we come back as walkers no matter what," Jeff answered.

"But that means…"

"Yes, we are all infected by this shit that's causing the walkers to exist."

"So what is it, some kind of airborne plague?" Charles asked, and Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but it does look like it, yes."

"God dammit," Charles said with a great anger in his voice. "Then what's the fucking point with all this?"

"What?" Asked Jeff with an unsurely tone. He looked at Charles as he walked around on the same spot, making angry gestures. He looked stupid.

"This: Everything. What is the point of surviving this shit, if we are all going to end like one of those fucking things?" Charles answered, waving his arms around his surroundings.

"Come on, Charles. We need to survive this shit, for our families, and not just for ourselves," Jeff wanted to make him understand, that Jeff wouldn't just lie down on the ground and die. No, Jeff was set to survive this bullshit of a plague.

Charles wasn't convinced, but he shrugged his shoulders anyway. "Whatever man, let's just clean up the yard, we can't let the kids see all this shit," he said. Charles's rifle had a sort of belt, so he could hang the rifle over one of his shoulders. Charles had made it himself on day when he was down in the basement, and needed to use the workbench.

While Charles moved to one of the bandit corpses, Jeff's eyes was looking were searching for the third male bandit. That blonde man, Ron. That he knew was on the front yard when the firefight started. But now, he was gone.

"Jeff," Charles called, and Jeff turned his gaze towards him. Charles was standing by the big man leader's legs, and holding them in the air. "Come on man, help me with this big bastard," he said. "He is kind of heavy."

Jeff watched the big man, and he had to agree, the man looked heavy as hell. When you first saw him you would say that he is only muscular, but no. There was some fat on his body to. Jeff sighed deeply. "Alright, where do you think we should put them?" Jeff asked Charles, he carried the big man by the shoulders.

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I thought you knew that," he answered. Jeff didn't know, he couldn't think of any place on the farm that was a good corpse dumpster. But then it hit him.

"I know, let's put them in the barn," Jeff said. "Nobody goes in there anyway, so let's dump them in there." It was a good plan, the barn was empty. But it also was a good place to dump the stinking corpse because they wouldn't need to smell them.

After Jeff and Charles dumped the big man's corpse in the barn, and also the crazy Betty's corpse. They moved on to Johnny's corpse. Now this guy was going to be heavy to carry. Anyone could see that from a mile away. Not only were he fat and probably unhealthy, and a few seconds away from a heart attack. He was also very short, so when you saw him, you wouldn't see a tall man, who was fat, but could hide it because he was tall. No, this guy was short, fat and bald, with glasses. Like from a cartoon show.

Yet again, Jeff put his arms under Johnny's shoulders, and Charles stood by his legs. Jeff took a deep breath, and they made a countdown from three; Three, two, one.

Jeff almost immediately dropped Johnny. He was too heavy; Jeff thought his shoulders would pop out from their sockets. Charles wasn't doing so well either, he tried to carry the corpse. But he couldn't. Johnny was just too heavy. Charles just breathed heavily and rapidly, and then he dropped the legs. "Goddammit, he is a heavy fuck, isn't he?"

Jeff looked towards a small cart. That was close to the farm house veranda. It was colored in red, and there were some plants and other garden tools on it. Jeff nodded towards it. "Drag that cart over here, and we will put the bastard on it, and drag him to the fucking barn instead."

Charles nodded, and was quickly off to the cart. Jeff was still worried that Ron, the third male bandit. Was still nowhere to be seen, surely he couldn't be dead. Jeff would remember if he had killed the man, and if he did kill him, his corpse would still be on the yard.

Charles came back with the red colored cart, dragging it behind him through the soft ground under it. Jeff waved a hand in the air, "come on, and let's put the guy on the cart." They both got back to their earlier positions on either side of the corpse. Charles grabbed the legs again, and Jeff put his hands under Johnny's armpits. "Alright, you ready?"

Charles nodded.

"Alright, on three, one… Two… Three," Jeff said, and then with all their strength. They began carrying Johnny's dead and stinking rotten flesh corpse. They finally managed to throw Johnny on top of the cart. Jeff only hoped that the cart would manage Johnny's weight, and it did.

They had thrown Johnny on the cart with his back first against the cart. His arms and leg dangled over the edges of the cart, and dragged through the ground's sand, as they approached the barn door.

Jeff struggled to slide open the barn door, but form some reason, it was stuck. He dragged and dragged the handle. But it wouldn't slide. "Can you help me with this?" He finally had to ask, Charles nodded.

"Why did I close the door?" Charles asked himself while they both struggled to open the damn door again. "It wasn't stuck before… I guess I just forgot this fat bastard," he added.

After a few struggling moments, to open the door. They finally managed to open the barn door, and they dragged the cart with Johnny on top.

They had thrown the corpses of the bandits on the end of the barn. Next to a pile of hay, the whole damn barn smelled of manure. Jeff wasn't able to be inside for even a minute, and now it smelled even more awful, with the steaming pile of the walkers stinking corpses they had just placed in the barn.

Jeff wondered what Brian had done with all the animals. Brian had told him that most of them died, either by some sickness, or the walker managed to sink their god-awful teeth in them. Jeff believed that it was the latter. He also wondered which was tastier for walkers, human flesh or animal flesh. He didn't understand why he thought about flesh, he just did.

On their way out, they closed the heavy barn door. It slid to the right with a loud creaking noise. Charles made sure that it was locked this time, or at least as stuck as it was before. They walked back to the house, to tell everyone that it was safe to come outside again. They both halted however when they saw a dozen walkers wondering on the yard.

Jeff dragged Charles quickly behind a blue harvesting truck, which was in front of the barn. Brian told Jeff that the truck broke down a few weeks ago, and he didn't have time, or the patience to fix it again.

"Oh shit, there are many of them," Charles said. Jeff couldn't have said it better then how Charles just said it. Charles started to ready his rifle, by putting the safety off. Jeff frowned towards him.

"What are you doing? Shooting them will only bring more of them," Jeff told him. Charles looked at him, and sighed deeply, and then he hanged the rifle behind his shoulder again. "We need to take them out, quietly. Do you have a weapon?"

Charles nodded. "Well, I have the damn rifle. But I also got this hammer," he showed Jeff the metal hammer, with the black leather handle he was carrying on his belt.

Jeff nodded. "Alright, I will take out those two by the pick-up truck, and move to the next one, you take out the others close to the veranda. Don't let them go inside the house, no matter what… You ready?"

Charles looked at Jeff for a few short seconds, and then out towards the yard, he looked at the walkers, as they wondered slowly around, looking for something to eat. Charles wondered if they always were hungry. Just wonder around everywhere looking for prey, so they can sink their teeth in. What a horrible way to live, Charles thought. He then came back from his deep thoughts about the walkers hunger, and nodded towards Jeff. "I'm ready," he answered.

Once again, Jeff nodded, and started to crouch slowly towards the blue pick-truck. Every step he took forward. Jeff thought it would be his last step, his heart raced inside his chest. Sweat was running down his forehead, and then down to his nose, where it then was dripping down to the gravel.

He reached the first of the twelve walkers on the yard. This one used to be an older man, probably eighty years or something closer to that number. He had typical older man clothes, before he turned to a walker. He wore a dark blue Kashmir sweater and a pair of brown pants.

The old man, or walker, as he had become now. Didn't notice him, yet. Jeff was thankful for that at least. A hatchet, which Jeff had found down in the basement of the house, was in his right hand, he held the handle tight, so tight, that Jeff thought that he would start to bleed from his palm.

With all his might and power, in his arm. Jeff buried his hatchet on the old walker's head. The walker made a sound, like it was in some kind of pain, or signal to other walkers close to him, and then he fell towards the gravel. The signal, or sound the walker made, alerted another walker just a few feet away from him. The other walker was a woman; she turned around quickly towards Jeff, who was still on one knee, working on taking out the hatchet's blade from the previous walker's rotten head.

The female walker was now really close to him. The walker held out her arms trying to get a grip on Jeff, and then drag him back to her. But luckily Jeff was faster than that, he spun to his right, and then hacked the female walker with the hatchet, he hit her on the back of her head. She fell down immediately.

Two of the twelve walkers on the yard were now dead. Jeff continued toward two other walkers who were walking a few feet towards Jeff's right.

While Jeff was sneaking towards the two other walkers, he looked over to his right side. Watching Charles, how he walked slowly towards a walker in front of him, holding his little metal hammer in his right hand. The sunlight made the metal shine. Jeff wondered if the walkers would notice that. But it looked like they wouldn't.

Charles was behind the walker, and then he buried his hammer in the back of the walker's head. It made almost the same sound the walker that Jeff killed a few minutes ago. The walker that Charles killed fell forward.

By then Jeff reached the next two walkers in front of him. It was two female walkers, they both had an athletic body figure, and what used to be, long blonde hair. Jeff buried his hatchet in the first walker to the right, she fell down, and the next one started towards him. Making angry noises, that Jeff didn't understand, as she walked to attack him.

The second female walker tried to grab him, but yet again; Jeff was too fast for her, he jumped backwards, and hacked the walker with the hatchet towards her head, and she fell backwards.

Somehow other walkers started to notice the Jeff's, and Charles's fight against the walkers. They turned their heads towards the noise that they heard on the yard. _Shit,_ Jeff thought. He looked over at Charles, who was close to the kitchen windows.

He was killing another walker, who was walking and looking into the kitchen. It looked like he was looking for something to eat. Charles then noticed that all of the remaining five walkers on the yard, and they were all headed towards Jeff.

Jeff's heart started to race even faster than before. Every second that passed the walker gained up on him, feet-after-feet made his heart beat faster. Jeff just wanted to go berserk, and kill them all, but he knew that he wouldn't survive a stupid move like that. So he waited for them, he would kill one after the other.

Charles wondered what he should do, should he take out his rifle, and shoot them all, or run towards Jeff and help him kill the walkers as they got close to him? Charles decided on the first option. He grabbed his rifle, which was hanging behind his back. Turned the safety off, loaded it, and shot one of the walkers.

The rifle made a _Pkow, _as the bullet raced through the air, and hit one of the five walkers on the head. The other four walkers noticed the shot immediately, and they raced towards Charles.

"Goddammit," Jeff silently cursed, and then he started off towards the walkers that were going for Charles. Another, _Pkow, _sound could be heard. Charles had fired another bullet, and another walker fell down. Jeff was close to another walker, and he buried his hatchet on its head, and that one fell down to.

_Pkow! _Charles killed another walker, and now there was only one left. A single walker, was heading towards Charles, Jeff was running towards that one. But he also thought that Charles would just shoot that one, although it surprised him that Charles couldn't fire another bullet with the rifle, it jammed for some reason.

Jeff could see that Charles got scared, really scared. He tried to fix the rifle but it just didn't want to work, and Charles didn't know how he should 'unjam' a rifle.

But it was too late to fix the rifle, too late to actually use it, even if Charles would manage to fix the damn rifle. He wouldn't be able to kill the walker that was now right in front of him. Charles tried to jump back, but he stumbled down to the ground instead. The walker was on top of him, the walker tried to bite him on the neck, but Charles pushed away the walker's head with his right hand, with all his strength, while trying to reach for his metal hammer, that he had dropped when he stumbled, and was now a few feet away from him.

Charles couldn't reach the hammer with his left hand, and most of his focus was on keeping the walker's head away from his neck, with his right hand.

Jeff finally reached Charles and the walker that was on top of him. "Get of him, you bastard!" Jeff called out, before he buried his hatchet into the walker's head.

The walker, which was now still on top of Charles, had made some inaudible sound and grunts, and then fell over to its left side, to hard gravel. Jeff took a deep breath, and then he helped Charles get back upon his feet. "You alright?" Jeff asked Charles.

Charles dusted himself off when he got to his two feet. He sighed deeply, and then nodded his head. "Just great thanks," he answered. There wasn't just gravel, and dust on Charles clothes, when he dusted himself. There was also the slimy, kind of wet, brain substance on his jacket, and even on his chin. That he wiped off with his fingers. "I'm gonna need a shower after this shit," he said.

Jeff chuckled as he walked towards the blue pick-up truck, which used to belong to the bandits. "We all need one," Jeff replied. The truck was in good shape, Jeff had to admit. There was enough gas inside the tank, and the keys were in the ignition. Jeff had to smile.

Charles looked around the yard, from where he was standing, like was looking for something particular. "God damn, there were a lot of them, "he said.

"The gun shots brought them here," Jeff explained. "We were lucky there weren't more of them," he added.

Charles nodded. "Amen to that brother," he said. "You think we should drag away the walkers? So the kids don't need to see them, and they will probably start to stink soon."

Jeff shook his head. "No, we don't need to do that, we're leaving this place anyway," he answered.

"Leaving? Why?" Charles asked with a familiar tone of surprise in his voice.

"Why? Well this fucking place isn't safe anymore; you noticed how bandits wanted to kill us, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… But we did kill them, I mean: If they come back again, we will just kill those too," Charles answered.

"Are you crazy? One of the male bandits escaped the firefight, he's probably on his way back to their camp, and then he will come back, but it will be with more men," Jeff saw how hard it was for them to just kill three of the bandits, and one escaped. He had to wonder how difficult it would be to kill even more of them; they didn't even have much ammo for the weapons. How would they protect themselves without guns?

"You're probably right," Charles admitted. "So what do we do?" He then asked.

"You go to Erica, and tell her to get the children down here, meanwhile make her also pack bags with everything we will need for the trip, it probably going to be a long one. Then you go down to the basement, and packed down the weapons and ammo we have," Jeff ordered him.

"Alright, but what will you do?" Charles asked.

"I will go and get Melissa, she's probably with Brian upstairs," Jeff answered. Charles nodded his head and then left towards the house. Jeff checked his pistol hanging on his belt behind him. He only had one bullet left…

Jeff stood in front of the door leading into Melissa's and Brian's bedroom. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer inside, but there was none. "Melissa!" Jeff said, while he tried knocking again. "It's me: Jeff. Open up."

But yet again no one answered. Finally Jeff tried to open the door… It was unlocked, he opened the door slowly, holding his gun in his right hand, for safety reasons, or that's what he told himself.

Melissa was sitting on a chair on the side of the bed, her face buried into her hands. She was crying. "Melissa?" Jeff asked unsurely. Melissa noticed Jeff presence in the door. She looked at him her eyes filled with tears, running down her cheeks, and gave it a silvery color.

"Oh Jeff. You have to help me… Brian… He's dead."


End file.
